Bryan Stinberg
Patrick Hare (born October 15, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, currently performing for Ruthless Aggression Championship Wrestling Alliance (RACWA) and Wrestling Figs Wrestling Federation (WFWF), under the ring name Bryan Stinberg. He is the reigning RACWA Universal Champion and NWA British Commonwealth Champion. Career Stinberg joined the United States Air Force, where he worked awhile in the Securtity Forces unit while also taking up amateur wrestling. It was somewhere in this time that Stinberg took up serious training to build close to 70 pounds of muscle on to his body, raising him from 150 pounds to around 215-220 pounds. In November 2003, Stinberg signed a developmental contract with Jostle Wrestling Alliance: Extreme Wrestling Action and right away one the JWA:EWA HaRdCoRe Championship, becoming an exclusive superstar on the Extreme Zone brand. JWA:EWA Extreme Zone Stinberg started out appearing on Extreme Zone after winning the JWA:EWA HaRdCoRe Championship right when he arrived. He soon feued with the Big Show over the HaRdCoRe Championship soon ending in a fatal four way, electric cage match where The Invincible came out victories ending the feud between these men as they formed Evolution. Both men went on winning multiple HaRdCoRe Championships before Stinberg jumped to Action Zone becoming their Extreme 24/7 Champion. Action Zone Stinberg was awarded the JWA:EWA Extreme 24/7 Championship after jumping to Action Zone where he soon lost it to Hitman. Stinberg wasn't doing so great on Action Zone as he lost to many superstars before moving back to Action Zone after unleashing a monster. Dead Man Walking The Punisher was soon unleashed creating mayham all over the JWA:EWA. The Punisher domintaed the HaRdCoRe Division destroying every man who stepped in his way. He soon was entered into a 'X' Title Championship Tournament where he made it into the finals losing to The Corpse but, due to the fact The Corpse jumped to Action Zone, The Punisher was declared the Champion. Stinberg would go on becoming a two time 'X' Title Champion before JWA:EWA closed their doors being bought out by the RACWA. WWCWF RACWA WWCWF was heading into their final Pay Per View, Exodus, where Bryan Stinberg was set to take on Aries Ariza inside the Hell House for the RACWA Universal Championship but before the match took place Bryan Stinberg made a shocking announcement that he will retire from wrestling due to personal reasons changing the main event that would take place at Exodus. WFWF While awaiting for RACWA to open its doors fully, Stinberg went off into the WFWF to wrestle a bit. Making his debut on WFWF "Violent Uprising" preshow, where Stinberg faced Devin Star, Danny Vice, Mia Porter, and Shawn Williams in a Gaunlet match. Before Stinberg could be given another match he retired due to personal reason. Life After Retirement Wrestling facts Finishing and signature moves *Magnificent Smile Annihilator - DA era / Adopted from Clayton Biggs *Breakdance Leg Drop *The Magnifier *Feint backdrop wheelbarrow facebuster *DDT *Guillotine leg drop *Swinging fisherman suplex *Inverted headlock backbreaker into a Russian legsweep *Leg-lace lock *Powerbomb *Headscissors takedown *Springboard dropkick *Leg lariat *Spinning heel kick *Belly to Back Suplex *German Suplex *Teardrop Suplex Managers *Higgins *Natalie Marshall Nicknames *The Game (JWA:EWA) *The Magnificent (WWCWF) Championships and accomplishments *'Shootcamp International' :*SCI Xtreme Gladiator Championship (1 time) *'Winter Wrestling Alliance' :*WWA Eurocontinental Championship (1 time) *'WCXF' :*WCXF Toxic Championship (1 time) *'UWA' :*UWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'FIW' :*FIW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Hardcore Wrestling Alliance' :*HWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*HWA World Heavyweight Championship (Last Remaining Champion) *'Exoddus Wrestling Alliance' :*ExWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Jostle Wrestling Alliance: Extreme Wrestling Action' :*JWA:EWA Extreme 24/7 Championship (1 time) :*JWA:EWA Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with Morbid Angel :*JWA:EWA Hardcore Championship (3 times) :*JWA:EWA Global Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with Nightmare :*JWA:EWA 'X' Title Champion (2 times) *'World Wide Championship Wrestling Federation' :*WWCWF No Holds Barred Championship (3 times) :*WWCWF National Championship (1 time) :*WWCWF Universal Championship (2 times) :*WWCWF Hall of Famer *'Ruthless Aggression Championship Wrestling Alliance' :*RACWA Universal Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA British Commonwealth Championship (1 time) External links *WWCWF.com Profile *WFWF.com Profile Category:1982 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from Riverside Category:Characters from Texas Category:Irish-American Characters Category:WWCWF wrestlers Category:WFWF wrestlers